Painkiller
by Skovko
Summary: Whenever Dean has a bad day, he goes to Shirley since she knows how to take away the pain, but he doesn't realize how much he hurts her in the process.
1. Curling toes

He turned his head left to watch her toes as soon as he started feeling her tense up. Any second now he would see it. Her toes would curl while she would moan a little louder. A result of him constantly pounding into her like crazy while he sat on his knees with a firm grib around her thighs and her legs hanging over his arms.

"Come on!" His muttering was so low that he hardly heard it himself.

His tongue came out of the corner of his mouth as he started grinning. She was squeezing him like crazy, cumming hard which he took pride in since he was bringing her to that point, curling those cute little toes that he sometimes just wanted to bite down on. He came with her, thrust his hips forward extra hard, cumming deep inside her, almost hoping she could taste it that way around too.

And that was it. They were done. This was all they had together. He lowered both of her legs down, pulling out of her and leaving the bed. He kept his back against her while he dressed and he knew she would be sitting up on the bed with the sheets wrapped around her once he turned around. She always did. He didn't get why she covered up when he had just seen her naked. It was almost as if she felt ashamed.

"This was fun, babe," he grabbed his jacket and finally turned around. "You have a nice night."  
"You too," she said.  
"See you around, Shirley," he said.

He quickly turned around and hurried out of the room, well aware how she looked at him. Her eyes always burned a hole into his back and he was scared what might happen if he stayed a little longer and allowed himself to be caught in those eyes. Those soulful, amber eyes that were always so full of longing. What she longed for, he wasn't sure. She got what she wanted from him just like he got what he wanted from her. It was a mutual agreement.

He stepped out in the hallway and kept his jacket hanging over his arm while walking towards the elevator. No point in putting it on since he wasn't going far. Only one floor up. Upstairs Roman was still up and waiting for him, giving him a judgemental look once he entered.

"Where were you, Dean?" Roman asked.  
"With Shirley," Dean answered.  
"Yeah, I figured," Roman said.

He sighed and shook his head. He really didn't like this thing going on between Dean and Shirley and he never had. He had hoped in time that Dean would open his eyes and understand that he was hurting her but it hadn't happened and Roman couldn't take it anymore.

"What is your problem, Roman?" Dean gave him a hard stare.  
"You're hurting her," Roman answered.  
"The fuck I am!" Dean let out a cold chuckle. "Her and I agreed from the beginning that it was just casual sex between us and nothing else."  
"She agreed with you because it's the only way she can keep you," Roman said.  
"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Dean asked.  
"She's in love with you, Dean!" Roman raised his voice. "Even before you started crawling into her bed on your bad days. You're fucking using her for your own benefit and you're hurting her. You need to stop."  
"She's not in love with me," Dean said lowly. "Is she?"

Roman threw his hands up in the air and looked towards the ceiling while muttering something Dean couldn't hear.

"No, you're wrong. There's no feelings there. Yes, I use her because when I have a bad match or a shitty day, she takes the pain away. She's my painkiller. She makes me feel good so I don't bring that shit into our room and take it out on you," Dean said.  
"Well, thank you," Roman said sarcastically. "Dean, this is not okay. Deep inside you must know how she feels. Why won't you just take the step and actually be with her?"  
"She's too good for me," Dean said.  
"What? You don't mean that," Roman said. "Dean, you're worth so much. Don't put yourself down."  
"She's too good for me!" Dean sneered. "And I don't wanna have this fucking conversation with you so just fucking let it go!"  
"Fine, but then let her go. If you don't wanna step up and be a man about it, then let her go. She doesn't deserve to be pining after a man she can never have," Roman said.

Dean just nodded and walked out in the bathroom and locked the door. Two minutes later he was standing in the shower, leaning his head against the tiles while thinking about Shirley. She wasn't in love with him. She couldn't be. Roman was wrong. He had to be. What he and Shirley had was a good thing. It was a thing he needed.


	2. Hurt

He had stayed away from her for two weeks. It wasn't unusual. They were only together when he needed a fix to turn his bad days around to something good. It wasn't like he didn't see her. She was a backstage runner so he saw her all the time.

"Dean, quick note from Vince," she handed him a piece of paper.  
"Change of plans?" He looked at the paper. "Taking on Jinder instead of Elias? That's gonna be a shit show."  
"Elias is out with the flu," she said. "Gotta run."  
"Thanks, babe," he said.

He saw the way she looked at him when he called her babe. She always tried to hide it but he saw it everytime. He called every woman babe and she knew it. It meant nothing special. And still her eyes always kind of flickered but she would move away quickly, pretending that she hadn't heard him or that she didn't care about it.

"Dean, I hear it's you and me tonight," Jinder came walking towards him.  
"Looks like it," Dean forced a smile. "Let's go over some spots."

It had been a shitty match. Utterly trash to watch and the audience had let them know by chanting "this is boring". Jinder and Dean just didn't connect at all and Jinder had botched several moves which had put Dean in a bad mood.

"Easy, uce," Roman grabbed his shoulder. "Next week they all will have forgotten about it."  
"You know I don't do bad matches. It's not me. I'm one of the best," Dean said.  
"Yes, you are. That's why you shouldn't let this get to you," Roman said.  
"Whatever!" Dean shrugged Roman's hand off his shoulder. "Wanna go out for a drink?"  
"Sure," Roman said.

They walked to the nearest bar and hoped they would be left alone. They did for the first three beers and then some drunk and very loud girl came running to their table.

"Oh my god! Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose! Please, sign my tits!" She yelled.

She yanked her already low cut top down and exposed her midnight blue bra and her way too big silicone breasts.

"Please, cover up," Roman said.  
"No, sign them. There's room enough," she said.  
"You don't say," Dean said. "Look, babe, stop making a fool out of yourself and just leave us in peace."  
"A fool?" The girl suddenly turned her head and yelled as loud as she could. "Malcolm!"

It didn't take many seconds for a beef of a man to walk over and put his arm around her shoulders.

"What's going on here? Why are your tits hanging out?" He asked.  
"They won't sign them. And Dean called me a fool," she pouted.  
"You called my girl a fool?" Malcolm lowered himself down to look Dean in the eyes.  
"I sure did," Dean grinned.  
"Oh fuck!" Roman mumbled.

The fight was on quickly. How this stranger had thought taking on two wrestlers on his own was a good idea was beyond everyone. He got a good punch in, splitting Dean's eyebrow open, before Roman jumped up and joined in. The man didn't stand a chance and soon he was face down on the floor, wisely choosing not to get back up and continue the fight.

"I'm sorry!" He cried.  
"Let's just go," Roman said.

Once back at the hotel and inside the elevator, Roman pressed the button for their floor. Dean reached over and pressed another button right after.

"Really, Dean?" Roman asked.  
"Just shut up, Roman. I need to see her," Dean said.

Roman knew it would be pointless to continue the argument and he stepped out on their floor without another word while Dean rode further up to her floor. He walked to her door and knocked on it and shortly after she opened. He took in the sight of her in an oversize tee, knowing only a pair of panties was hiding underneath.

"Hi babe," he said.  
"Oh my god, Dean, what happened?" She asked.

She reached her hand towards his eyebrow but he grabbed her wrist and pushed himself inside the room.

"Just a good old bar fight," he grinned. "I won."  
"Are you alright?" She asked.  
"I will be as soon as you let me bury my dick deep inside your pussy," he answered.

He started undressing without waiting for an answer. She nodded and walked towards the bed while pulling the tee over her head. She hooked her panties but he was fast behind her, pushing her hands away and taking over. He normally let her undress herself but for some reason he needed to be the one to slide those panties down her legs that night. Once it was done, he quickly finished his own undressing and threw them both down on the bed.

It was the same as always. Hard kisses and bites, going crazy on her, thrusting two fingers inside her to warm her up while her nails gave him delightful pain by scratching down his back. Once she was wet enough for his liking, he pulled his fingers out and was quickly on top of her while pushing his dick inside her.

He buried his head in the crook of her neck, biting down on her soft skin while he fucked her as fast and hard as he could. She moaned as always, sweet sounds to him, and he continued fucking the living daylight out of her. He knew her toes curled, he could see it in his mind, as she let go and moaned so beautiful as he made her cum. Once again he came with her, thrusting into her as deep as he could.

For a few seconds he laid there with his head still buried in her neck, panting and heaving, before finally raising his head to look at her. There those soulful eyes were again, longing for something, longing for someone. It was in that moment he knew Roman was right. He crashed his lips down on hers, kissing her like never before, and she let him. She ran her fingers over his shoulders and down his arms until he broke the kiss and finally pulled out of her and left the bed.

He dressed himself but this time he looked at her while doing it, watching as she wrapped herself in the sheets, not knowing where to place her eyes since he usually had his back against her. Once he was fully dressed, her eyes finally caught his again.

"Are you in love with me?" He asked.  
"What?" She looked surprised.  
"Just answer the question," he said.  
"Dean, you can't be serious," she said.  
"It's a simple yes or no question," he cut her off. "Are you in love with me?"

For a few seconds she just stared at him and the air suddenly seemed way too heavy.

"Yes," she finally answered.

He nodded and ran a hand through his hair. Roman was right and somewhere deep down Dean had always known that this was the case. He just didn't want to admit it to himself because knowing for sure also meant he had to do what he was about to do.

"You can't be. I'm no good. I gotta do what's right so this thing right here..." He pointed between them. "It's over. You and I are done."  
"Dean..." She tried.  
"No, this is how it's gonna be. Just save yourself and stay far away from me. Find someone who'll treat you good," he said.  
"Okay," she said.  
"Okay?" He asked.  
"What the fuck do you want me to say?" She got out of bed and forgot all about covering herself. "This thing was always about you and what you wanted. You never cared about me and I knew that. I accepted that. I let you walk all over me because I love you. I don't want to but I do and that's my problem. Not yours. So just get the fuck out."

He was taken aback for a second by this angry woman in front of him. He never knew she could go against him like this and even though she was actually agreeing with him, he suddenly felt the urge to fight back.

"Listen, babe..." He started.  
"No!" She shouted. "Get the fuck out and leave me the hell alone!"

How he wanted to fight back, just grab her arms and shout a whole lot right up in her face, but instead he just nodded and accepted it. After all, this was what he asked for. He got what he wanted. He couldn't take it back now.

"Right, see you around," he said.  
"Unfortunately so," she crossed her arms. "You're not a good man, Dean Ambrose."  
"I never claimed to be," he said.

He slammed the door behind him as he left and soon after he found himself back in his own room where Roman was sitting on his bed and looking at him.

"Are you happy now? I fucking broke it off with her!" Dean shouted.

Instead of saying anything, Roman got up from the bed and pulled Dean in for a hug.

"You did the right thing," he finally said.  
"Then why does it hurt so much?" Dean asked.


	3. Date night

He kept away from her for an entire month. They still saw each other backstage but she kept it strictly professional as always and he bit his tongue everytime he was about to call her babe. She didn't deserve it. He called every woman babe. She wasn't any woman and he wasn't sure she would take too kindly to be called anything but her name when it came to him.

The first two weeks she seemed to be her normal self. Angry of course but still herself. And then things slowly started to change. He wasn't sure what it was but she seemed different. He caught words and rumours in the corners, things he normally wouldn't listen to, but her name hit the rumour mill and he couldn't help but listen.

"You look so good," Brie said.  
"Total babe," Nikki chimed in.  
"Are you sure?" Shirley asked.

The sound of her voice made him turn around in the hotel lobby and he saw the three of them standing near the entrance. Brie and Nikki looked their usual selves but Shirley was dressed up. She was wearing a cloud grey dress that made her fiery red hair and amber eyes pop more than usual.

"Dean!" Nikki smirked when she saw him. "Doesn't Shirley look great?"  
"You don't have to answer that," Shirley looked down.  
"Tell her she's a total babe," Nikki continued.  
"You do look great," Dean said.  
"Thanks," Shirley said. "I gotta go."  
"Have fun," Brie said.

Shirley hurried out of the lobby without as much as looking at him. As soon as she was gone, Nikki and Brie both turned to him with twisted smiles on their faces.

"So the rumour is true? She's seeing someone?" He asked.  
"I didn't think you listened to gossip," Brie said.  
"Cut the crap!" He snapped.  
"It's true," Nikki ran her tongue over her upper lip. "They haven't done the deed though."  
"Yet," Brie added.  
"But looking at her in that dress," Nikki sucked in her breath. "I mean, who wouldn't want to take her to bed? Am I right, Dean?"  
"Probably," he muttered as he turned around.

He could hear them laugh as he hurried towards the elevator. Luckily it opened just as he got there and he almost threw himself inside to get away from them fast. He got up to his room and sat down on the bed. Around 15 minutes later Roman came up there too.

"What's wrong with you? You look like something the cat dragged in," Roman said.  
"She's on a date," Dean chuckled even though there was nothing to laugh about. "Shirley's on a date."  
"With who?" Roman asked.  
"I don't know. I didn't ask. But she looked so fucking hot in that dress," Dean answered.  
"You sound jealous," Roman smirked.  
"I am," Dean sighed.  
"Don't you think it's about time you stop with all your bullshit and just tell her you love her too?" Roman asked.  
"No!" Dean looked angry. "I don't feel anything!"  
"Bullshit!" Roman said firmly.  
"It doesn't matter what I feel. I don't deserve her," Dean said.

He got up from the bed and moved towards the door.

"Dean," Roman said.  
"I'm going out for a drink," Dean said.  
"Dean, come on," Roman tried again.  
"Alone!" Dean snapped.

One drink quickly turned to five and he probably would have been out drinking all night if he didn't have a show next evening and a strong urge to find her. He just wanted to see her and make sure she was alright. He had no clue who she was out with or if the man would treat her good.

It was close to midnight when he stepped out from the elevator on her floor and went to knock on her door. He waited for 10 seconds before raising his hand and knocking a bit louder. Still nothing. She had to be sleeping heavily. He raised his hand a third time and pounded on the door. Still nothing. He swallowed hard as the thought of her not even being in there hit him.

"Take it easy," he mumbled to himself.

It was okay. The date had just run long. She was still out there somewhere. Maybe she needed someone to get her away from the guy. He took out his phone and called her, ready to give her an alibi and come to her rescue if it was needed.

"Hello?" A male voice answered.  
"Who the fuck is this?" Dean raised his voice.  
"Dean?" The man asked.  
"Miz?" Dean suddenly recognized the voice.  
"Yeah, it's me," Miz answered.  
"Where's Shirley?" Dean asked.  
"In the bathroom taking a shower. Things got rather steamy and messy," Miz chuckled. "Damn, Dean, how did you ever let her go?"  
"What the fuck are you talking about?" Dean asked nervously.  
"Come on, I've been seeing her for two weeks. She told me about your little secret deal," Miz said.

Dean took a deep breath, almost waiting for Miz to try and blackmail him to keep the information secret but nothing came.

"Are you still there?" Miz asked.  
"Yeah," Dean answered lowly. "Look, don't tell her I called. It's not important. I'll catch her tomorrow."  
"Dean?" Miz asked.  
"Yeah?" Dean answered.  
"I don't think I need to tell you just how good she is in bed. What I wanna know is, how did you ever let that pussy slip away?" Miz asked.  
"You son of a bitch!" Dean yelled. "If you hurt her, I'll hurt you!"  
"You made your choice," Miz laughed. "Sweet dreams."

Miz hung up and put her phone back in her purse. At the same time the water turned off and two minutes later she came walking out naked with damp hair.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" He bit his lip.  
"You're not too bad yourself, mister," she said.  
"Come here," he grabbed her hand and pulled her down on the bed. "These last two weeks have been heavenly and tonight was the cherry on top."  
"Yeah? You're not kicking me out?" She asked.  
"No, but I do expect you waking me up with a blowjob," he joked.

Dean took the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator. The wall met both his fists all the way up to his floor and he entered his room with bloody knuckles.

"Another bar fight?" Roman asked.  
"She's with Miz!" Dean shouted. "She's in his fucking room! He fucking told me how good she is in bed!"  
"You talked to him?" Roman asked.  
"He answered her phone," Dean answered.  
"Shit, I'm sorry," Roman said.  
"Yeah, me too," Dean's voice suddenly dropped very low.

He looked down at his knuckles as he felt the pain finally setting in. It had probably been there all along but he had been so angry that he hadn't felt it. Now he just felt sad, lost and heartbroken and the pain dominated his body.

"Will you help me?" He held up his hands.  
"Of course," Roman said.

After cleaning Dean's knuckles, they both got out of their clothes and lied down on separate beds. The room was dark and quiet for a minute before Dean broke the silence.

"I really lost her," he said. "It's my own fault."  
"Why is it you think that you're not good enough for her?" Roman asked.  
"She's perfect. She looks like a fucking model and she's the sweetest human being on top of it. She's as good as the day is long. She's everything I'm not," Dean answered.  
"And still she's in love with you," Roman reminded him.  
"Not anymore," Dean said.  
"Are you sure about that?" Roman asked.

Dean didn't answer but Roman knew he heard every word.

"All I'm saying is that you better figure out what you want and quick or you'll lose her completely," Roman said.  
"I think I did tonight. She's in his bed," Dean said.  
"When has Dean Ambrose ever gone down without a fight?" Roman asked.


	4. Bite

Dean was in a twitchy mood that Monday night. He wasn't sure if he was actually looking forward to going home or if he wanted to stay on the road so he could keep an eye on her. Maybe a weird mixture of both. However, he did know he liked seeing her walk towards him and he put on a big smile.

"Your keywords for tonight," she handed him the paper. "Work your magic as always."  
"I'm a word wizard," he said.  
"I know," she said.

She turned to walk away but he gently grabbed her arm.

"Can we talk?" He asked.  
"We are talking," she answered.  
"Somewhere private," he said.

She took a quick look around and then nodded before walking to the nearest door. She walked into the room and he followed and closed the door behind them. She looked at him, waiting for him to say whatever he wanted to say, and he took a deep breath while staring at her. Her beauty always sucked him right in which was why he always chose to have his back against her after sex. If he looked at her too long, he would climb right back into her bed. Now he mentally kicked himself for missing out on that so many times.

"Are you just gonna stare at me?" She asked.  
"Right," he shook his head.

He took a couple of steps forward and stopped in front of her.

"I've been so stupid," he said.  
"You can say that again," she grumbled.  
"I... Ehm... I..." He swallowed. "Why is this so hard?"  
"I have no idea since I don't know why the fuck we're in this room to begin with," she said.  
"Fuck it!" He said.

He grabbed her head and crashed his lips down on hers, demanding her mouth like never before. He was hoping she would allow it but he felt her hands on his chest as she pushed him away.

"No!" She raised her voice.  
"Please, angel," he whispered.  
"Angel? What happened to babe?" She placed her hands in her sides and stared him down.  
"You're better than that. You're better than all the women out there. I'm in love with you," he said.

She slapped him hard and for two seconds he stared into the wall before turning his head back to look at her. Never in a million years had he thought she had it in her to raise her hand to anyone. He didn't know why but he actually liked it. He liked the pain she gave him. At least she touched him and made him feel a part of her.

"I'm done being a part of your silly, little game," she said.  
"It's not a game," he said.  
"Really? So you calling me last night and finding out that I'm with Miz has absolutely nothing to do with you suddenly wanting me?" She asked.  
"You know? I told him not to say anything," he said.  
"Well, he did. Because he cares about me. He cares about my feelings," she said. "Not like you who never gave two shits about me."

She walked past him but he wasn't gonna let her get away. Not without a fight. He spun her around and pushed her up against the door, once against forcing his lips down on hers while reaching under her to lift her up. She wrapped her legs around him while kissing him back, biting down on his bottom lip to draw blood but he didn't care. She could leave him to bleed out for all he cared as long as she actually kissed him back. Too soon she placed her hands on his face to push him away from her. He smirked as he saw his blood on her lips and he leaned in to gently lick it off.

"Let me down," she said.  
"I'm not giving up on us, angel," he said.  
"Stop it, Dean," she said.  
"No, I refuse to back down. I know I was an idiot. You're too good for me and that's why I never told you how I truly feel. You'll always be too good for me but I don't care because I feel like a better man around you," he said.  
"Dean, I said, put me down!" She gritted her teeth.  
"Yeah, I'll put you down," he said. "For now."

He gently put her back down and she opened the door to leave. She stopped for a second and gave him a glance over her shoulder.

"This isn't over, angel," he said. "I'll get you back."  
"Stop playing games," she said.  
"I'm not playing and you'll see that soon enough," he said.  
"Just stop it," she said.

She walked away with those words and he let her go. He left the room too and walked in the other direction to get to the locker room. Inside Roman was changing for tonight's show but he stopped what he was doing when he saw Dean.

"What the hell happened to you?" He asked.  
"What do you mean?" Dean asked.  
"You got blood smeared over your mouth," Roman answered.  
"Oh," Dean said.

He walked to the nearest mirror and smiled widely at the sight. He opened the faucet to wash off the blood and soon a cut from her teeth was all the evidence left. He continued smiling as he turned around to look at Roman again.

"What happened?" Roman asked again.  
"I ran into Shirley," Dean answered.  
"It didn't go well, I take it," Roman said.  
"It went as it was supposed to. I told her how I feel. She didn't believe me though but she will," Dean said.  
"So what did she do to make your lip look like that?" Roman asked.  
"She bit me," Dean answered.  
"And just how did your lips get so close to her mouth that she could bite you?" Roman chuckled.  
"Well, when she didn't believe my words, I had to explain it with my actions," Dean winked. "And you know what the best part is?"  
"What?" Roman asked.  
"I have a match against Miz tonight. His so called girlfriend just let me kiss the hell out of her before splitting me open with her teeth and he doesn't have a fucking clue," Dean answered.

Dean walked to the gorilla with a smile on his face an hour later. Miz already stood there and the two men eyed each other down.

"Stand ready," someone told them.

They stood close to each other, waiting for the music to start.

"Waking up with Shirley is just pure heaven, wouldn't you agree? She's quite the naughty, little one in the morning. Apparently she wakes up very horny," Miz looked at him. "Oh wait, I forgot you don't know. You always ran away instead of spending the night with her."  
"Enjoy it while you can," Dean said.  
"I tend to. Fuck, that girl can suck dick!" Miz licked his lips. "What happened to your lip? Did you get yourself into another bar fight last night after our talk?"  
"No, not last night. This happened recently," Dean smirked.  
"Met a whore backstage that didn't wanna take part in your shenanigans?" Miz asked.

Dean's music started up and he cracked his knuckles.

"Keep living in your dreamworld as long as you can. Shirley's not gonna stay with you. As a matter of fact, why don't you ask her what happened to my lip?" Dean nodded towards the curtain. "See you out there."

A couple of hours later he closed the trunk to his car after placing his bag in it. He never got to open the door to the front seat since he heard arguing voices and turned his head to see Shirley and Miz walk out of the arena. None of them noticed him in the darkness.

"Stop lying!" Miz yelled.  
"I'm not lying!" She yelled back. "Don't you see it's another one of his mind games? Don't make him come between us."  
"Then why did he tell me to ask you what happened?" He yelled.

They stopped by a car and Dean watched the little show unfold. He ducked down a little to stay hidden while the two love birds continued. His plan had worked. Miz was clearly pissed off.

"Because he kissed me," she said.

Miz looked just as surprised as Dean felt. He had thought she would lie her way out of it instead of telling the truth.

"What?" Miz asked.  
"He pressed me against a door and kissed me so I bit him. I didn't know how else to make him stop," she answered.  
"He forced himself on you?" He asked.

Dean gritted his teeth. He might have been rough but he hadn't exactly forced himself on her. Maybe a little but she had wanted it. She had wrapped her pretty legs around him and kissed him back.

"Just leave it," she said.  
"How can I leave it if that asshole assaulted my girlfriend?" Miz sneered.  
"Because that's what he wants. He wants to get in between us and if you start making a scene, he will succeed. Just ignore him and soon he'll grow tired of his own game and find someone else to play with," she said.  
"You're right," he shook his head a little. "You're absolutely right."

He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. Jealousy and anger floated through Dean as he watched them kiss each other goodbye. They weren't hiding like he had done when he was with her. They were kissing out in the open like a normal couple, showing the world that they were together. In this case the world was only Dean and they had no clue he was there.

"I'll see you in a couple of days," Miz said as they broke the kiss. "Safe flight home."  
"Drive safely," she said.

He got into his car and drove away. The second he was gone, Dean left his hiding place behind his own car and walked out in plain sight. She looked surprised when she saw him.

"Dean?" She asked nervously.  
"You forgot to tell him the part where you kissed me back," he said.  
"Don't do this to me," she said.  
"You want a ride home?" He asked.  
"I already booked a flight," she answered.  
"So cancel it. Come on, angel, we both live in Las Vegas. Don't spend your money on a plane ticket when you can get a free ride with me," he said.  
"I got plenty of free rides with you and I'm done," she said.  
"Now you're not talking about my car since you've never been inside it," he chuckled.  
"And why is that, Dean?" She stared him down. "Because you never fucking cared. I was just a hole for you to keep your dick wet. You didn't want me in your car. You never asked me to come over or came by to visit me when we were home."

He walked towards her fast but she held up her hands and backed away.

"Shirley, please," he stopped. "How can I make you understand that I'm not joking around? I really do want you."  
"At this point I don't care if it's true or false. I would like for you to respect my relationship with Miz," she said.  
"What relationship?" He raised his voice. "He stood in gorilla telling me how good you are at sucking dick."  
"So? You never complained about that either," she crossed her arms. "At least he doesn't keep me hidden."  
"You want me to go live on tv next week and tell the world? Because I'll fucking do it," he said.  
"No, I want you to leave me alone," she said.

She turned around and started walking back towards the arena.

"That's not gonna happen!" He yelled after her. "You hear me? You won't get rid off me that easy!"


	5. Only because of the coffee

She arrived home in the middle of the night and went straight to bed. She only got a few hours of sleep though. Everything happening with Dean that day before continued to occupy her mind and keep her awake. She finally gave up around 8 AM and got up.

She took a long shower, way longer than usual, standing there until the water finally ran cold. She dried herself and got dressed in a pair of dark grey sweatpants and a pink tee. Just as she was about to walk into the kitchen, there was a knock on her front door. Annoyed that anyone would interrupt her on her day off, she growled lowly to herself as she walked over to open.

"Dean?" She looked at him surprised. "What are you doing here?"  
"You told me I never came by to visit so here I am," he answered.  
"You can leave again," she said.  
"But I won't," he said.

He grabbed her waist and moved her aside and entered without her permission.

"What the fuck are you doing? Get out!" She raised her voice.  
"Only if you come with me," he said.

He gave her a boyish grin but her face stayed angry.

"Come on, angel," he tried.  
"I came home 5 or 6 hours ago. I hardly slept at all and I haven't gotten my morning fix yet," she said.  
"Want me to go down on you?" He smirked.  
"Are you fucking serious right now?" She asked.  
"Not really but I'll do it if you want me to," he licked his lips. "Or we can go out for breakfast and get you the world's largest coffee."

She looked at him as if she was actually weighing her options.

"Come on," he held out his hand.  
"Fine!" She grumbled. "But only because I want coffee."  
"Of course," he chuckled.

It was a new experience for him to take a woman out for breakfast but he enjoyed every second of it. Even though she ate in silence, he couldn't keep his smile down as he watched her on the other side of the table, eating slowly but downing the coffee fast. He waited with opening a conversation until she was done.

"See, I can do this," he said.  
"Do what?" She asked.  
"This whole public thing. You and me outside together," he answered.  
"Too little, too late," she said.  
"Don't say that," he said.

He reached across the table and took her hand, almost hoping that someone would see them and take a picture of them together. If a picture like that would hit the internet, she would be forced to think deeper about it and she would understand he was being serious.

"I really am in love with you," he said.  
"You can never love anybody but yourself," she said.

Those words hurt, mainly because for a long time it had been that way. Not because he was self-obsessed but because he refused to let anyone in. She had somehow made her way through his shield even though he had fought against her as hard as he could and now that he was ready to let her in completely, she was trying to crawl back out through the hole she had made. He wasn't gonna let her.

"I wish you would believe me," he said.  
"Don't you think it's rather convenient that you want me all of the sudden right after you found out I was with Miz?" She asked.  
"It's not like that. I've known for a long time and I shouldn't have pushed you away. And I only found out because I was standing outside your hotel room and you weren't there so I called you. I came for you that evening, before I knew you were with him," he sighed. "Don't you think I know just how stupid I've been? From now on I'm all about being honest."

She giggled a little and leaned across the table while motioning a finger in the air for him to move in too. He smiled as he leaned forward too so their faces were right in front of each other.

"You want honesty?" She asked. "I'll give you honesty. I tore his clothes off, pushed him down on the bed, sucked his dick until he was begging me to stop and then I rode him like crazy until he came. Miz is a great fuck."

She felt him tighten his fingers around her hand while he fought to keep the anger down. She knew he was struggling and she couldn't help but smirk at him.

"And how did you fuck him next morning?" He asked.

His question surprised her but she didn't show it. He was playing her game on purpose and she wouldn't back down.

"I didn't," she answered.  
"You did according to him," he said.  
"Guess that makes him a liar then," she said.  
"He said you woke up very horny," he said.  
"Well, I did wake up with his fingers inside me so that part is true," she said.  
"You just said..." He started.  
"I said I didn't fuck him which is true," she cut him off.

His fingers still squeezed hers in an iron grip and it only seemed to get tighter.

"So what? He played with you and went down on you? Repayed the favour from the blowjob you gave him?" He asked.  
"No," she answered.  
"No?" He raised his eyebrows. "Are you telling me he never went down on you? Is he too good for that?"  
"I wouldn't know since I never gave him the chance," she said.  
"Why not?" He asked.

Her fingers were starting to hurt since he continued to squeeze them. It was clear he wasn't even noticing it himself. He was too caught up in their conversation.

"Dean," she whimpered.  
"Why not?" He asked again.  
"Because I didn't want him to. I lied about having an early meeting and hightailed out of there," she answered.  
"Why?" He asked.  
"Because I don't want him. I just want to forget about you," she answered.

He finally let go off her hand and she jumped to her feet and ran out of the place. He walked to the counter to take care of the bill before running after her. She had a couple of minutes headstart and he didn't catch her until she was in the process of unlocking her front door. She had just heard the lock click when he grabbed her shoulder, spun her around and pushed her up against the door.

"I won't let you forget about me. I won't go away," he said.  
"Don't do this to me. Just let me move on," she said.  
"No!" He shouted. "I love you, Shirley Beaver! I don't care if the fucking world knows!"

He kissed her while pressing her up against the door. She whimpered into the kiss while holding on to his shirt, not sure if she should push him away or pull him closer. He broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers.

"I love you," he said lowly.  
"Dean," she snuffled. "I slept with another man."  
"I don't care," he said.  
"Please," she whispered.  
"I mean it. I don't care. We weren't together so you had every right. But now I'm taking what's rightfully mine," he said.

He kissed her again while opening the door. They both tumbled through it and he kicked it shut, grabbed her again and pushed her up against it while kissing down the neck.

"Dean!" She moaned.  
"I'm righting the worst wrong first. I think it's been a couple of months since I went down on you too and if that bastard didn't, I think you're in much need to feel my tongue," he said.

He dropped to his knees and pulled her sweatpants and panties down her legs. He helped her out of both items along with her shoes and she willingly spread her legs when he leaned in to run his tongue over her clit. She tilted her head back against the door, moaning as he went to town on her. He ran his tongue fast over her again and again until he had her crying out in sweet tones.

He was fast back up, kissing her while kicking off his shoes. He pulled the tee over her head and unhooked her bra. She stood in all her naked glory in front of him and he soaked in the image with a huge grin on his face. She squealed and laughed when he lifted her up bridal style and started walking.

"Where's the bedroom?" He asked.  
"Last room down the hall," she answered.

She toyed with the collar of his tee while he carried her down there. The light touch from her fingers sent him into primal mode. He dropped her on the bed and tore his own clothes off before attacking her with kisses and bites.

"Dean, please!" She moaned.  
"Tell me you want me," he sank his teeth down in her shoulder.  
"I want you!" She whimpered. "Please, I need you! I need you to fuck me!"

She moaned out loud as he thrust into her without warning. As always his thrusts were fast and hard and he had her cumming in no time. He linked their fingers together and held her hands down on the bed as he continued to thrust, working her into yet another orgasm five minutes after. He let go too and followed her over the edge. He buried his head in the crook of her neck and left small kisses on her exposed skin.

"Is this real? Are you actually mine?" He asked.  
"Aren't I the one who's supposed to be asking that?" She asked.  
"I'm yours," he said. "If you'll still have me."  
"Asshole," she giggled.

He raised his head with a smile and saw the longing look in her eyes. He had been in denial for so long. She had always longed for him. She smiled back and reached a hand up to gently run a finger over his lip and the cut she had made the night before.

"I love you, Dean," she said.  
"I love you too, angel," he let his tongue out to brush over her fingertip. "But if this is gonna work between us, I have to demand that you're breaking up with Miz."

She let out a loud laugh, grabbed his hair and yanked his head down to kiss him.

"It's a tough demand but I'll do it for you," she said.  
"Good, so we agree," he chuckled. "Okay, I say ten minutes break to get us hydrated and then we're going for a second round."  
"It's not even noon yet," she said.  
"Exactly. How many times do you think we can fuck in one day?" He asked.  
"I'm about to find out, aren't I?" She asked.

He raised his head and grinned widely at her.

"Yep," he answered.  
"You better eat me out at least once more then," she said.  
"Oh, just you wait," he kissed the tip of her nose. "I tend to do that a whole lot of times to make up for lost time. Just lay back and enjoy the ride."  
"Are you spending the night afterwards?" She asked a bit nervous.  
"You can't kick me out even if you try," he answered.


End file.
